The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for repairing a pipe junction, such as an underground sewer pipe junction.
Over time, lateral and main pipe lines can be damaged by such factors as tree root penetration, ground shift, and the like. The junction between the lateral pipe line and the main pipe line is one of the weakest parts of the sewer system and is particularly problematic. Cracks and other structural damage around the pipe junction allow sediment and ground water to infiltrate the main pipe line.
Ground water infiltration can still be a problem after the pipe junction has been lined using a cured-in-place liner. Ground water can enter through the damaged portion of the pipe line and migrate between the liner and the pipe line to a point where it can enter the pipe line.
Previous art has relied on pre-formed collars or sleeves manufactured off-site. These pre-formed devices are manufactured to meet a variety of main pipe line and lateral pipe line junctions, e.g., T-Shaped or Y-Shaped. Each T-Shaped member must meet two dimensional specifications: (1) main pipe line diameter, and (2) lateral pipe line diameter. Each Y-Shaped member must meet three dimensional specifications: (1) main pipe line diameter, (2) lateral pipe line diameter, and (3) lateral pipe line oblique angle referenced to main pipe line. The many dimensional specification variables create a large number of devices, which must be warehoused to meet on-site demands.
There is therefore a need in the art for a device and method of renewing a pipeline junction on-site.
There is therefore a need in the art for a device and method of renewing a pipeline junction that seals the junction to prevent ground water infiltration and that also obviates the need for a liner.
It is therefore a primary object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention to overcome deficiencies in the art.
Another object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for repairing a pipe junction.
A further object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method for preventing ground water from infiltrating a pipe line near the juncture between a main pipe line and a lateral pipe line.
Yet another object, feature, and/or advantage of the present invention is the provision of an improved lining apparatus that can be formed in the field to adapt to different diameters of pipe.
These and/or other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art. The present invention is not to be limited to or by these objects, features and advantages. No single embodiment need provide each and every object, feature, or advantage.